


Run Away Heroine

by WastingPixies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Birds of a Feather, Female Harry Potter, Found Family, Magic, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, Prophecies are cruel, Prophecy, Running Away, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingPixies/pseuds/WastingPixies
Summary: When Hazel Potter left after her third year, she never went back to her "family".She left for somewhere else, and found a true family that accepted her for herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Run Away Heroine

Hogwarts was quite and empty during the days and nights of summer. Albus always missed the cheer and chatter of the hundreds of students that walked the halls when they left for home.

He hoped that Hazel Potter will be one of the students to wander the hall when the year starts up again.

As he looks through the various correspondences he has received he wondered what happened and how it went wrong. The day after the school year ended a message had been sent to him form Miss. Figg, the minder he had placed near the Dursley family to keep an eye on Hazel. According to her the young Potter Heiress never came back home. The Dursleys have spread many nasty rumors about her, but as none of them had ever been reliable, the only thing that they know for certain is that the young girl never showed up to meet her uncle. At first he worried that she could have been kidnapped, but further investigation indicates that this was probably her choice.

Having thought that she could have been kidnapped he had gone to the goblins to speak with them. He had at the time worried that anyone that had kidnapped her would try and get there hands on the Potter family fortune. He had been rather surprised to hear that the goblins decided that he had lied to them about being the girls guardian, declaring that documents he had given them years ago weren’t valid. They had thrown a rather hefty fine on him for that, though since he had never even bothered to look at or touch them it was easily payed off. He had been hoping they wouldn’t realize that he had been using Jame’s Will instead of Lilly’s, as Jame’s Will gave him a lot more control over Hazel’s life. It wasn’t a pleasant choice to give the Girl-Who-Lived to the Dursley family, but he thought it would help mold her into the right hero for the world.

Regardless, what little he had gotten from the goblins was that the investigation that removed him from that part of her life was done upon Hazel’s request. The fact that such an investigation was asked for by her is worrying and one of the things that had made him start to think that she was acting of her own free will.

Unfortunately he can’t try and reach her through any friends, as despite his efforts to get her to befriend a light family, she never seemed to befriend anyone at Hogwarts. According to what the portraits could tell him the girl didn’t get along with her fellow housemates, expectantly after that disaster last year with the Chamber of Secrets. In the three years she had been at the school she hadn’t seemed to have made a single friend. She was far too intelligent and studious for most of her housemates, and from what he’s heard from the teachers her ideas on magic are very different from the only housemate she could have befriended. He has heard many complaints from Minerva that Hazel seems to be of the opinion that the laws of magic are merely guidelines that most witches and wizards let bind them. Meanwhile Minerva throws no shortage of praise on Miss Granger for her strict and thorough understanding of the same rules of magic that Hazel dismisses.

To be honest Hazel’s views on magic do worry him a little, as he has heard several Dark Witches and Wizards make such claims about magic. Though he will admit that every one of them was undoubtedly powerful, and there is the saying of correlation and causation.

Dropping the pages, he stood from his desk to go and look out the window of his office. There was nothing new on his desk and he already knew that fact, he just hates waiting for more reports when there’s nothing else he can do. The Wizagamot was surprisingly quiet at the moment, and the International Confederation of Wizards was going through another argument about what to do with the Americas and Kahndaq’s refusal to re-instigate the Statute of Secrecy. It will end the same as it has the last several times, Doctor Fate or Black Adam will demand to know what the ICW will actually do and the countries that complain the loudest will find they don’t have the means to force anything.

If he had to guess he would suggest that Hazel was actually inside of one of those two countries, due to them dropping the Statue of Secrecy with the rise of Metahumans and Alien incursions. Well that’s not exactly accurate, America started to drop it when Superman made his debut, while Kahndaq got rid of it as soon as their king Black Adam retook his throne. The America’s had been slowly repealing laws about magic and the Statute of Secrecy as their Muggle counterparts had started to recognize and make laws around the growing Superhero and Supervillian cultures. The American wizards have been vocal for quite some time that they felt the Statute would fall no matter what.

As they once put it “The Loch Ness Monster can’t hide from satellite images forever.”

As time has gone on he’s started to feel that they have it right, and that if they don’t start to change when the Statute comes crashing down around them they won’t look good to the Muggles and their Heroes. He’s been doing his best to change things, but the Traditionalists haven’t been making his life easier, nor the lives of the Muggle-Borns. It’s an unfortunate fact that due to the Blood-Supremacist ideas of much of the Wizagamot Wizarding Britain has been hemorrhaging Muggle-Borns to other countries.

Blue bloods are going to kill them with their attitudes and inability to actually put out more then one child.

One such country that Muggle-Borns have left for is the Americas, which is also notably a great country to disappear into. With so many laws related to magic having been pulled back it makes it so people who don’t want to get found can easily set up wards without being noticed. Adding on to that is the simple fact that the Americas are _Bloody BIG!_

With so much space to comb through he simply doesn’t have the resources to look for her, as at any point that they clear an area she could easily move into the cleared area and not be noticed. In most other countries the ministries have wide range wards that link into the government mandated Trace’s on wands, but when the Americas started to repeal the laws about casting magic in public it was deemed to be a strain on there budget, expectantly as having such wards for every single State was expensive and it was impractical to have a ward over the entire country for how expensive it would be.

Main point is that this means there’s less paperwork involved in wizards and witches moving there and setting up wards, so one of the best ways he has to find someone simply isn’t there.

The other main place that he could see Hazel going to is Kahndaq, and that’s even more difficult to get information on due to Black Adam’s protections. If the girl managed to get her way lawfully into that country then she is behind some of the most powerful wards in the world and her new king would bring hell to whoever tries to hurt his subject. So Albus has decided to just hope that she’s in the Americas because at least there he has a hope that he can find her and bring her back.

Granted it’s still possible she’s somewhere in Europe, which provides the problems of him having to expend more political capital then he wants to go through every country. Especially as just admitting to the fact that he’s lost her is going to make him loss face as it is, and that’s not something he wants with the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up.

To add onto all of that is something he’s been worrying about.

What did Sirius Black tell her?

The girl saved Sirius Black, and not only does he not know how, but he said something to her. He had noticed that during that last day of the year she had been very quiet, not partaking in the end of year feast. She, from what the portraits have told him she had spent the entire day until she left sending and receiving letters they think were from Gringotts. They said that she also seemed very tired and was often using some odd forms of divination related to throwing carved shells into a fire. The fact that she knows such practices surprised him as that’s a form of divination that’s not actually taught in the classes, and most give up on subject after meeting Sybill.

Regardless, everything that he can find points to the idea that Sirius Black said something to Hazel that deeply concerned her and is the reason that she seemed to have run away.

This would be so much easier if he just had an idea of what Black knew, the girl had somehow managed to break him out from his cell before Albus could even talk to Black. Sirius knew a great many things, as did his family at large. The man also had a terrible habit of somehow finding information that he shouldn’t, and Albus’ greatest worry is that he learned about the prophecy and told Hazel about it.

It’s as far as he is concerned the worst possibility, as well as being the most likely one.


End file.
